M27/Histrocial
OLDER VERSIONS, PLEASE DO NOT EDIT! __NOEDITSECTION__ M27 GI Customization The M27 GI is a fairly reliable starter AR that can take a good player far. It works well at medium and long ranges depending on the firing mode and the attachments one has on the gun. I personally think the weapon is great the way it comes. However, I like it even more with a 1x open reflex sight, laser designator, silencer, with extended mags. Getting the crit level up on this gun also provides a fairly good bonus. I have stuck with the M27 GI all the way up to level 15 and still return to it even now. M27 is a weapon for noobs and pros alike. Bcarbonite 08:37, August 9, 2012 (UTC) It's viable to remove the default sight and flash supressor it comes to further decrease drawtime. Tactics M27 GI is versatile, given my playstyle as a rusher and flanker, it suits me in alot of areas. Its fairly damaging, but lacks the rate of fire one wishes for CQC combat. However in the right hands it will still allow you to hold your ground even in the tightest of situations. Its deadly power, and fair rate of fire make it punishing and optimal at medium range engagements. Furthermore, its semi automatic fire mode allows you to accurately peg enemies at a distance which can come in handy. Bcarbonite 08:43, August 9, 2012 (UTC) M27 D10RS Customization Althea (December 30, 2012) Althea's Recommended Set-Up: M27 D10RIS w/ Grip, Extended Mag, Muzzle Brake, Assault 1.5X / Reflex Open, Laser Designator The default Flash Supressor can be removed to further decrease Drawtime. Tactics : This Gun is among the most user-friendly weapons for an Assault Player. The M27 D10RS has barely any recoil and very accurate, making it a very good weapon for any kind of combat situation, be it Close, Mid, or Far Range. It lacks the immediate DPS of some of the latter level weapons, but it features the highest stability out of every Assault Rifle in the game without the use of a Bipod. If coupled with the Grip, it becomes one of the most accurate full-auto weapons for its mobility. If Left Click is held down in Semi mode, each ADS shot will slowly increase the weapon's accuracy, making repeated criticals a common occurance. This gun is extremely reliable and is recommended for most players. M27 C Customization Out of all the M27s available the M27 C is a popular choice, mainly due to its handling, rate of fire, and powerful critical levels. A M27 C is typically decked out with extended mags and laser sight. A Muzzle Break can almost double the weapon's the stability and is often recommended, a Flash Supressor can help maintain visual contact when firing, or making the weapon barrel-less can decrease drawtime to CQC-SMG levels. A Silencer is generally not recommended as the As Val series outpreforms it in this respect. Bcarbonite 19:20, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Tactics While the M27 C is best used when up close and personal, it has the unusual ability to carry itself well even at medium ranges. It has a extremely high DPS for its level -beating most unlockables until level 25 as well as being higher than majority of the games SMGs. The M27 C is also among the most stable "Carbine" type weapons (beaten only by the ACR C), making it one of most accurate Carbines when held in full auto. This lends itself well to the use of a muzzle break (for its substancial stability boost) and possibly a scope (preferably a weaker one). The weapon's flaws are mostly in its drawtime and accuracy stat, both being poor for the Carbine sub-class but still superior than the majority of weapons. It has a comparatively low firerate for a Carbine as well, but the higher damage mitigates this flaw and increases the usefullness mid-range bursts. Like other carbines, it fares poorly at long range and is not recommended as an anti-sniper or anti-Bipod weapon. Given its low price point, low level requirement, and lasting high preformance, the M27 C is highly recommended to F2P players. However, it is generally held that the similar preformance of the ACR C is better for end-game competitive play (though not by a huge margin) due to its higher DPS and magazine upgrade. Bcarbonite 19:20, July 16, 2012 (UTC) M27 D20 Customization The Long range version of the M27 is generally recommended to use alongside a weak scope and without a silencer to maintain high damage at medium-long range. However, for slightly more versatile version you can remove the both the default flash supressor and 1.5 sight, which lowers the drawtime to a less slow .7. I prefer equip it with a Phantom scope, extended magazin, muzzle brake, and headshot snipers... The control and precision are VERY good, and at higher levels of skill the critical chance make it a very good choice at long range, if you dont have RP to buy something better. I wish I could use it in my recon. Tactics The M27 D20 is the long-range version of the M27, which is an interesting weapon. It features higher dps than the M27 D10RS thanks to its higher damage stat, but less stability and a slower drawtime. It cannot equip a grip for extra stability or the shortened drawtime, and instead must rely on cover bonuses to compensate. Due to this, it's strongly recommended to play this weapon in a fashion similar to a LMG: generally firing full auto from behind cover. However, the lack of a bipod hinders it in this regard, making it more a rifle-LMG hybrid with a lean toward assault rifle mobility. Overall, a solid weapon that excells when making a slow offensive push or defending a position. M27 D20 Triton Customization With the higher accuracy and control of the TRT variant, combined with the lower rate of fire, the D20 variant of the M27 makes a very controllable medium to long range firearm. I added a muzzle brake to further cut down on recoil, and a Phantom 1-4x scope to extend the lethality of the weapon to a much greater range. With this set up, I can assist my team in both assaulting and countersniping depending on the situation. Hip-fire accuracy is also not bad and works if you ever get caught in a close quarters scenario. Thefirenation 13:21, February 3, 2013 (PST) I suggest a 3.5 scope, extended mags, and a muzzle brake to adjust control. User:Adriel58 Tactics The TRT variant gives a better handling, so this weapon is a good flanker. When it comes to rushing, this weapon is also versatile. But, since its fire rate is slower than the original D20, I suggest to flank than to rush. User:Adriel58 M27 D10RS Pixel DPM